


The Mate

by writeturnlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: Werewolf AU: Steve Rogers didn't believe in destiny until it walked into a coffee shop on a cold October morning and changed his life forever. The Alpha of a Werewolf pack that resides in the Mid-Atlantic, he initially scoffs at the idea that he will find his predestined mate sooner than he expects, but when she enters his life bringing danger along with her, he quickly assumes his role as her mate and protector.James Buchanan Barnes is the Beta wolf of the pack and doesn't plan on changing his bachelor lifestyle, but that doesn't stop him from making sure he takes care of his responsibilities as second in command. He understands that he must eventually settle down and help expand the pack, but those thoughts aren't a part of his plan, until his Alpha finds the woman that will alter both of their destinies.The Reader left her job at a major company after a scandal that destroyed her career and forced her into silence. But the danger she thought she'd left behind continues to follow her. Without expecting it, she becomes part of a larger battle between supernatural species with the fate of humanity in the balance.All of their lives will change the moment she becomes - The Mate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Black Plus Size Reader/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Black Reader/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Plus Size Reader/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**The Mate**

Alpha Werewolf Steve x Black Plus Size Reader x Beta Werewolf Bucky 

By V.C. Turner

_ A/N: I have never written a werewolf fanfic before. I don’t know much about Alpha and Beta wolves, so I’m creating my own mythology based on what I read about wolves. I anticipated that this would be a one shot, but I would like your opinion as to whether or not you want me to write more. I also want reviews because I feel like I don’t get that many. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  _

Chapter 1

He noticed her unique scent the moment she walked into the coffee shop. No other human would have been able to distinguish it from the overwhelming hazelnut, vanilla, and cocoa fragrances that filled the air, but he could; perhaps because he wasn’t entirely human. 

Steve Rogers took a sip of the black tea he’d ordered 10 minutes earlier and stared at the young woman waiting on her drink order at the counter. None of the other patrons seemed to notice her. After all, she looked just like any other professional woman getting a cup of coffee before heading to work - probably some office job with a boss that didn’t appreciate her talents.

He took his time examining her features. Her curly black hair was pulled up into a bun, away from her lovely heart-shaped face. Her russet brown skin shimmered in the glow of the morning sun that flooded into the large windows of the coffee shop. Her dark brown eyes cast downward as she watched her steps, carefully avoiding walking into any other patrons before finding her seat by the window. 

He hoped she wasn’t waiting for someone else. After all: he’d already recognized her as his mate the second he caught her scent on the wind: sweet, inviting and intoxicating.. 

Steve scanned her form. She wore a heavy wool coat, burgundy scarf, and black jeans that draped over a pair of black boots which raised her 5 foot 4 frame to nearly 5 foot 8. She clasped the coffee, probably in an effort to keep her hands warm from chilly October morning. He watched her shiver as the door opened and closed, sending the draft of cold air inside the restaurant. Worry pierced his heart. He wanted to protect his beautiful stranger from the chill in the air. 

He tried to envision what she looked like under all that clothing. He hoped he’d discover a full figure beneath the winter garb: large breasts, wide hips, and thick thighs to slide himself between as they kept each other warm at night. 

His cock twitched at the thought. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Angel,” Steve muttered to himself as he took another drink. 

Steve continued to appraise the woman as he waited for his second in command, the Beta Wolf of the pack, James “Bucky” Barnes. Best friends since they were pups, James had been the one to tell Steve that finding the right mate was necessary for the survival of their small pack.

Steve understood his responsibilities as leader all too well, and he felt the weight of those duties on a daily basis. Nevertheless, he wanted to find the right mate before settling down. The pack elders told him that she would be entering his life soon and that he would know it when he caught her scent. He was skeptical at first, yet there he sat in a coffee shop staring at a total stranger and feeling an unfamiliar warmth that radiated from head to toe. He wasn’t simply attracted to her beauty. Something inside him wanted to protect her, hold her, and make sweet love to her over and over until she understood how precious she was to him. 

He shook his head. He never expected to get caught up in such a feeling, nor did he expect to find his predestined mate in a coffee shop, but fate often has a strange sense of humor. 

Steve began to think of what he would say to her when his Beta pulled out the chair across from him and flopped down in an exaggerated display of exhaustion. 

“Alpha,” Bucky said as he placed his leather gloves on the table. 

Steve didn’t respond; his gaze focused on the young woman sitting on the other side of the room. 

“Steve!” Bucky said, knocking on the table to get his Alpha’s attention.

Steve jerked and faced his friend.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered and took a drink of the now cold tea sitting in front of him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bucky asked.

“She’s here,” Steve answered, unable to hide the excitement in his voice, as he motioned toward the table where his mate sat with her coffee cup.

“Her? What about her?” Bucky inquired, sitting back and crossing his legs as he appraised the object of his Alpha’s attention.

“She’s my mate,” Steve responded matter-of-factly. 

Bucky took another look at the young woman and released a disinterested sigh.

“How do you know” Bucky asked.

Steve answered with confidence, as always.

“The Elders said I’d feel it...well, I feel it,” Steve said, “She’s my mate. I can smell it on her.”

Bucky regarded his commander’s assertion with skepticism.

“Ah. She’s ok.” 

“Ok?” Steve asked, his tone serious and protective.

Bucky shifted in his seat, knowing that he’d offended his leader. He took a different approach.

“She’s pretty, I guess. She’s just not my type,” Bucky went on. 

“Well, that’s because she’s my type,” Steve defended. 

He turned to look at the woman whose attention was focused on her coffee cup. She rarely peeked her head up except to look out of the window and then turn back to her drink. She appeared to be considering something and the saddened look on her face dug into Steve more than he expected. He would go to her soon enough, but he had business with Bucky.

“What took you so long?” Steve asked, still looking at his mate from afar. 

“I was … tied up,” Bucky said, a smirk on his handsome face. His dark brown hair fell over his blue eyes, and he brushed the unruly mane from his face.

Steve nodded, knowing that his Beta wolf still enjoyed the pleasures of multiple women even though he was reaching the age where he needed to settle down to find a mate and start a family. 

“So tell me about your new girlfriend,” Steve asked, not really interested in the answer because he watched his mate with a protective glare in his eye. She continued to sip her drink with a faraway look in her eyes. Steve smiled, his heart quickly becoming attached to someone he hadn’t even met. 

Bucky’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“It this a sexy little redhead named Natasha,” Bucky said, “I don’t plan on seeing her again, but I saw plenty of her last night...and this morning.”

Steve shook his head. He’d enjoyed his share of women over the years, but he actually had relationships. Casual sex just wasn’t his thing. He enjoyed courtship - getting to know someone and figuring out if they were the right person for him. Most of his relationships were short lived because he always felt something was missing. He was seeking something specific, and none of the other women in his life possessed this one mysterious thing.   
“You should shower when we get back to the compound. I can smell that woman’s stench all over you. It's confusing my senses,” Steve stated.

“I apologize, Alpha,” Bucky sheepishly responded.

Steve observed small child playing around the windows near the object of his affection. His mate smiled and played peek-a-boo with the toddler for a few minutes until the mother dragged the little one away. Steve’s heart melted as he thought about eventually having a family with the young, brown-skinned beauty. 

He looked at his Beta and felt a tinge of jealousy as his best friend looked at his mate.

“What are you staring at, Buck?”

“I like her smile,” he said, “It lights up her whole face.”

“I thought you said she wasn’t your type,” mentioned

“She’s not. I mean, not really. Like I said: she’s pretty, just has too much of a good-girl-next door look to her. I prefer the bad girl next door.”

“You don’t think my deliciously curvy mate is sexy?” Steve inquires.

Bucky shook his head.

“Steve, I do not feel comfortable discussing the sexiness of my Alpha’s chosen mate. I will say that sexy isn’t a size. It’s a state of mind. It’s how you carry yourself, and little Miss Conservative over there needs to loosen up,” Bucky asserted.

Steve gave his friend a skeptical look and turned to study his mate. She continued to stare out of the window until a tall, handsome man walked up to her, greeting her with a smile.

Steve shifted in his seat, possessive of the woman with whom he had never spoken. His muscles tensed. His wolf paced within him, ready to strike at any moment as instinct took over. Bucky quickly grabbed his friend’s arm and held him in place. 

“Not here, Alpha,” Bucky warned, “Don’t rip the poor guy apart just for talking to her.”

He saw his mate smile widely in what appeared to be recognition. She stood and hugged the man briefly before sitting back down and chatting with him. She then waved goodbye and the man left, as she continued to stare at her cold cup of coffee. 

“See,” Bucky continued, “False alarm.”

Steve still growled at the interaction. 

“I need to claim her so no one else dares to touch her,” seethed Steve.

“You may want to ask her out first,” Bucky suggested, “Besides, she's human and might not be interested in our ways.”

“Something tells me she knows more than you think,” Steve said.  
“Alpha, we need to discuss the annex,” Bucky said.   
Steve turned to face his Beta knowing that he’d called the morning meeting at the coffee house in order to discuss expanding their territory in the mid-Atlantic. 

“You’re right. The county is giving us a hard time about zoning and I really don't know why,” Steve stated. 

“My guess is that they’ve got a developer on the line who wants to put up some big retail complex and funnel a bunch of that money back to the county,” Bucky suggested.

Steve nodded, knowing full well there would be a fight for the land he’d purchased and wanted to keep residential so he could erect additional ranches and trees while maintaining and preserving as much of the forest as possible. 

“You’d think they’d want more houses sprouted up out there to help raise property value,” Steve offered.

Bucky shook his head.

“Not if they can get some big-wig to bully us off the property and feed the money to the government officials - off the books, that is,” he suggested. 

Steve looked back toward the windows where his mate had been sitting. He didn’t notice that she’d left because the perfume emanating off of his Beta was now giving him a headache. 

“Shit!” Steve said to himself as he scanned the restaurant with no luck. 

The front door opened and a rush of fresh air swept inside. He took a deep breath to clear his senses. 

Then it hit them both. Both men stood at attention, a strong scent filling both of their noses. They jumped from their seats, ignoring the confused faces of other patrons in an effort to leave the coffee shop and follow what sent them both into a panic. 

The Mate was in danger. 

***

I went to the coffee shop to clear my head. I’d taken a shower and threw on a thin t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and my wool coat because I didn’t expect to be gone long. I just wanted to get out of my house and get out of my headspace. I’d gotten used to looking over my shoulder since I left the company, but their demons still haunted me from time to time, so I planned on walking to the cafe close to my apartment, getting one large cup of coffee, and sitting by the window to keep my eye out - just in case. 

I felt eyes on me the moment I arrived, but I figured I was being paranoid. I scanned the restaurant and didn’t see anyone I knew, so I kept my focus on my coffee cup and the morning light peeking in the large picture windows. 

After several minutes, I decided to head home because I didn’t like leaving the apartment these days. I wanted the solitude. It gave me comfort since no one else would. I tossed my cup into the trashcan and left as quietly as I entered. The walk to my apartment would take less than 10 minutes...but that gave him plenty of time to find me. 

I heard him call my name from his slow-moving car, but I ignored it. I wasn’t sure how he’d found me since I’d quit work over three weeks earlier, but there he was: rolling up behind me like a beast stalking its prey. I kept walking. I continued to ignore him just like I had for several weeks after I tendered my resignation and signed the non-disclosure agreement indicating that I wouldn’t discuss the sexual harassment settlement I’d agreed upon.

But my legal agreement to silence wasn’t enough for him. 

I didn’t realize that until his silver VW pulled in front of me and blocked the path to my apartment. I’d never feared him before: not physically. In that moment, however, I did because I thought our issues were resolved. I was wrong. 

He launched himself from the driver’s seat and slammed the car door behind him. I stopped walking and glared at him. The only weapon I had on me was the set of car keys tucked into my right hand. I slid the longest silver key forward, placing it in the center of my fist and prepared myself for a fight rather than a discussion. 

“Y/N,” he said. My name sounded like a swear word coming out of his mouth. 

“Michael,” I growled at him, my makeshift weapon at the ready.

“We still have some unfinished business,” he noted, walking toward me with his usual arrogance.

“Michael, the terms of the agreement are clear. I won’t say anything. I’ve left the company. You’ve ruined my work reputation and I can’t find another job. You won. What is left to discuss?”

I hoped to resolve the conversation without using violence and prayed that he felt the same way.

“All of this is true,” Michael pointed out, “But there’s still the matter of ‘us.’”

I stopped backing away from him. He couldn’t possibly be serious.

“‘Us’ ended well before the non-disclosure agreement was signed. I thought we both accepted that,” I said.

“Sweet y/n, you and I can’t be over. There’s one thing you didn’t give me,” Michael pointed out, referring to the fact that the two of us had never slept together.

I began to shake a little. He’d made it clear after our breakup that he wasn’t really attracted to me anyway. I was too black. Too thick. Too fat. He was simply curious and he’s satisfied that curiosity, then paid for it with a harassment scandal. 

Why did he think I owed him anything?

“Michael, please,” was all I got to say before he grabbed my right arm and pinned it behind my back. He then pushed me against an abandoned car and leaned into my ear. Pain shot through me. It felt fierce, immediate, and paralyzing.

“You think I’d pay such high a price for this pussy and never get the chance to see if it was worth it?” he groaned in my ear. 

The absence of alcohol on his breath actually terrified me more than if he’d been drunk. It simply meant that he needed no liquid courage to do whatever he wanted to me. Every ounce of bravery I thought I had melted away when I looked up into his cold eyes. I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I felt the fear radiating off of me. I closed briefly closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. 

He used his free hand to rip open my coat, exposing my thin t-shirt to the winter air. 

“Let me go,” I cried.

He shook his head.

“Never,” said Michael.

The unwelcome warmth provided by his body gave me no comfort, and when I suddenly felt the absence of it, my eyes flew open again.

A blur of movement clouded my vision and I found myself landing on the sidewalk with pain shooting up my lower back. The ample padding provided by my round butt and wool coat wasn’t enough to break all of my fall. 

A pair of strong arms quickly scooped me up with ease and carried me to what I assumed was safety. My benefactor smelled of pine needles, expensive cologne, and leather. Random thoughts flooded my mind and I kept blinking away the image of a large, tan-colored wolf with blue eyes running through an unfamiliar forest. 

The sound he made when he sat me onto my wobbly legs was unmistakable. Had he been fully human, it would have sounded like a grunt. But he wasn’t fully human, so the sound he made seemed more like a growl...and a protective one at that. 

I looked up at him and felt several sensations that seemed to be at war with one another in my boggled brain: relief, wonder, intimidation, belonging, peace, and ...arousal. 

A complete stranger would not be able to make me feel this way. Only someone with whom my soul had already been acquainted would have such an affect on me. But I’m human, I shouldn’t know this sensation. I should not have felt that level of familiarity. But there it was: coursing through my veins and my brain like the blood giving me life. I tried to regulate my breathing as I looked up. I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. 

My savior’s mid-length, dirty blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight behind him. It looked almost like a halo as he lifted me and leaned me against a nearby brick building.

The kindness in his blue eyes held me in place as I scanned his handsome features. A neatly groomed dark brown beard covered the lower half of his face, but not enough to hide his luscious lips and god-like jawline. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming and I had yet to know his name. I looked away from him, not being able to handle just how handsome my benefactor was, but his calloused hand lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes, which darked a little as he scanned my face, his gaze landing on my full lips. 

“Hello, Alpha,” I muttered, knowing he would hear me regardless of how softly I spoke. I then instinctively bowed my head, knowing his place of leadership in the pack and the inadequacy of my human form. 

An earnest expression crossed his face. Transfixed by the gaze he gave me, I paid no attention to the world around us, though a part of me was keenly aware that we did not stand alone on the street. His second in command, the Beta wolf, stood at his side, a brooding dark haired man that I couldn’t see clearly because I could not take my eyes off the one we both called “Alpha.”

My grandfather told me stories of werewolves and their place in our society. He knew their customs only because our land bordered theirs and he enjoyed a long-lasting trading relationship with the pack near our home in the country. He kept their secrets and honored their ways. I think, deep down, he wanted to be a part of them and that was the closest he would ever get to being a member of the pack. 

I wonder if he knew that one day I’d find my way back to that world.

“So, ...you know what I am?” he asked in a deep voice that washed over me like a wave.

“Yes, Alpha,” I answered.

He leaned forward, his face brushing against mine as he drew in a deep breath. He buried his nose in my hair, then moved downward to my ear and eventually my neck. I instinctively grabbed onto his shoulders as his hands held onto my waist. I arched upward and felt him groan as my nipples brushed against his shirt when he pulled me flush against his chest. 

I inhaled his scent more deeply this time, my face rubbing against his neck, my lips and teeth grazing his skin. I ran my tongue along the same path, tasting his flesh and something else - something more primal that stirred my arousal and flooded my core. I ached for a stranger recognized only by my body. Every taste, touch, smell of him seemed as though it called to me..

“You know what I am… and your body already senses what we are to one another. We should get off the street before I fall to my knees, rip off those jeans, and feast on your arousal - because your scent is driving me insane,” he growled in my ear.

“My Alpha,” I cooed has he began nipping at my neck. The words escaping my throat didn’t seem to be my own, yet I’d spoken them nonetheless. 

The loud sound of a throat clearing interrupted our intimate interlude. 

“Ahem - Alpha,” the Beta wolf warned, “We need to go. The street is becoming crowded.”

His words sobered me as I pulled from his embrace and backed away enough to gather my senses a bit. I immediately missed his warmth, so pulled my coat around my frame and buttoned it as the breeze began to pick up. 

“My, my apartment isn’t far,” I told him, then pointed down the block toward my building. 

He nodded and straightened his posture. He towered over my 5 foot 4 frame, his leather jacket not able to hide his wide shoulders and broad chest. He closed the gap between us, his Beta close on his heels. 

I finally got a look at the other man. His dark brown hair now tucked behind his ears. A five o’clock shadow peppered his strong lawline, highlighting a pair of lush pink lips. His blue eyes stared at me, and I began to feel something, but he glanced around too quickly for me to understand what sensation he evoked in me. 

Wordlessly, they followed me as I quickly walked toward my apartment building and up the stairs to the second floor. My nerves vibrated within me. I felt a heightened level of excitement and anticipation, though I did not know the reason. 

I pulled out my key and slid it into the deadbolt just as the Alpha placed his his right hand on the door jam above me. His sweet voice stilled my movements as I felt his left hand unbutton my coat. His lips grazed my ear and I leaned into him, drawn by a powerful magnet unseen by the both of us. 

“Tell me your name, Angel,” he whispered.

“Y/N,” I moaned as his lips skimmed my earlobe.

I pushed open the door, but before I stepped inside, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as the Beta wolf followed close behind as we entered the room. 

The once spacious dwelling now felt small and uncomfortable as I entered it. The walls seemed to be closing in on me and I felt a desperate need to escape even though the same space appeared to be my sanctuary only a couple hours earlier. 

I turned to face them and they both regarded me with what can only be described as reverence as I stood there feeling the twin sensations of arousal and love. 

“My name is Steve Rogers. I am Alpha of the North Pointe Pack. This is James Buchanan Barnes, my Beta,” he said with authority as he walked toward me.

“I want to thank you both for saving me back there. I truly appreciate it,” I said, looking from one to the other. They both smiled and I noted a hint of blush on their cheeks; both men seemed bashful in my presence.

“You’re welcome, Little One,” James spoke, his first words to me sounding soothing, like we were old friends rather than complete strangers.

“It’s our pleasure, Angel,” Steve added, “Now pack only what you need. We’re going home.”

“Home?” I asked aloud, but my mind, heart, and body knew his answer.

Steve stepped toward me, his presence filling the room and wrapping around me like a protective cloak. His hand gently held the base of my neck as he leaned forward again, his lips pressing a soft, slow kiss to the side of my mouth. I released a moan and I could feel his smile against my cheek.

“You know what you are to me. You feel it. We both feel it,” he whispered, “So tell me what you are, Angel.”

“I am your Mate,” I confessed in a whisper, my body aching for a man - a werewolf - that I had just met.

Steve nodded as he lifted my chin.

“And you are coming home with me.”

I nodded my head in agreement and obeyed without hesitation, yet as I quickly packed my things I could not escape the fear that the darkness which followed me onto the street that morning, would soon follow me to my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mate**

Chapter 2

Warm fingers slip beneath my shirt and caress my skin, pulling me back to press against a broad chest.

_Home_.

No; not the apartment in which I am standing. This isn’t my home.

Right now, _home_ is the embrace of a man I didn’t know an hour ago.

A soft beard tickles the exposed skin at the base of my neck. I hear my name whispered. My foggy, lust-filled brain doesn’t fully register the closeness, but I know it’s Steve. His impossibly soft lips brush the spot where my pulse thumps the hardest.

According to what my grandfather told me about wolves when I was growing up, that is the place where he’ll mark me during The Claim. It’s where he’ll pierce my skin with his fangs, taste my blood, and initiate the bond between us; when my human mind and heart bind themselves to this new, familiar stranger … a wolf.

The sense of hopelessness that I felt earlier is somehow whisked away. Warmth floods my being, instead. It wraps around me and I feel content. Soon another sensation stirs my blood. It’s colder – much different than what I feel from my Mate. It’s only then that I realize Steve’s Beta Wolf, James, has taken position behind me and to the left. He’s close, but in the background – doing his job of standing guard even though there are no immediate threats to any of us.

There’s something else I feel beneath the cool sensation that I get from him, but it’s buried deep and I don’t have time to investigate it further, so I simply note its existence for future reference and consider my immediate situation.

I am about to leave my old life behind, beginning with this apartment.

I stand in the center of my living room, looking around to see what I will take with me. The thought is surreal since I have called this apartment my home for so long, yet standing here it seems as though a stranger lived once lived here. As I try to organize my thoughts, a pair of warm, muscular arms gives me a reassuring squeeze. Although I’ve only known him an hour, Steve’s affection provides me a level of comfort that I don’t remember ever feeling before. I relax into his embrace and close my eyes, breathing in his masculine, woodsy scent.

“Where should we start, Angel?” he asks, his lips brushing against my ear. His gentle touch shoots electricity down my spine. 

Soon, a different kind of warmth begins to engulf me, only it pools between my thighs and erupts goosebumps all over my skin. I hadn’t even kissed the man and he turns me on by asking a perfectly innocent question. 

“The bedroom,” I answer, but it comes out in a breathy moan. I clear my throat and add, “I mean, my clothes and most of my personal items are in the bedroom. I think I should start there.”

“Ok. Bucky and I will pack up the living room once we get some boxes for your things. What do you plan on keeping?” he inquires.

I scan the room and realize that I would prefer to leave as quickly as possible, not wanting to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary.

“I’m not taking much with me. The sofa and desk came from a thrift store. I don't have any attachment to it. The appliances came with the apartment. Just focus on the pictures, books, and things like that,” I tell him. 

Steve nods and turns to his Beta.

“Bucky: take my truck and get some boxes so we can pack up the rest of her things?” Steve states, although it sounds more like a command than anything else.

“Yes, Alpha,” the handsome man responds.

Steve throws the keys to his Beta, who quickly catches them and leaves us.

“Bucky?” I ask, referencing the nickname of his Beta wolf.

Steve chuckles, his manner changing back to a kind of sweetness I’m not used to seeing from men – at least not since my grandfather passed away.

“Yes, (y/n). It’s a nickname from when we were kids. It’s from Buchanan, his middle name,” Steve explains, “You can call him that too if you want.”

I reluctantly separate myself from him and head to the bedroom to pack up my things. It only takes a few minutes to toss what I need into the new luggage I once purchased for a trip I never took. 

I fill up my suitcases with my meager wardrobe, socks, shoes, etc. I then move to the bathroom and fill up a duffle bag with all of my toiletries, hair products, and other items.

My run-in with Michael resurfaces in my mind. I begin to move through both rooms with a new sense of purpose. I feel like I’m escaping him all over again.

He knows this address. I realize that no matter what, I can’t stay here. He’ll find me.

Going into the living room, I take note of the two handsome men that are placing my things in cardboard shipping boxes. Steve looks up as I enter the room.

He acknowledges me with a warm smile. Butterflies flutter in my stomach when I look at him. His hair falls in his eyes and the simple motion of him running his fingers through it makes me a little weak in the knees.

Using what could only be described as supernatural speed, they pack up my personal items in less than an hour. All that remains is my computer and a few books. 

“The bedroom and bathroom are all packed up,” I tell him, “I don’t have much.”

Steve gives me a quick nod.

“We’ll finish taking your things down in a few minutes, then head home to the North Pointe Compound. From now on, one of us will always be with you. I promise, (y/n): you won’t be alone again,” Steve assures me. 

Steve walks toward me with an aura of authority. He truly is an Alpha, but his presence isn’t overpowering, as one would expect. Instead, he seems more like a caring leader who will do anything to protect those he loves.

I look into his blue eyes and find myself lost in them again. The strength of my attraction to him increases with every moment spent in his presence. It feels so much deeper than physical, which is intense enough. I reach up and touch his face. My fingertips tingle at the contact and the only word comes to mind the moment our skin connects is: “**_Mate_**.” I don’t just hear it. Somehow, I know that this beautiful man belongs to me.

“Yes, Alpha,” I say aloud, my voice sounding small. Internally I question how I have become submissive so quickly. Perhaps it is a part of being the female mate to the Alpha of a wolf pack.

I don’t dwell on it for long as I scan the room trying to make sure we have everything.

“Just call me Steve,” he says while caressing my left cheek. 

The tingles return.

I nod then walk over to the desk in my little home office space. I consider the fact that I won’t be working from home any longer. I have no job. Still, I want to get my computer equipment gathered as soon as possible so we could leave for my new home.

It feels surreal to be speaking of a place I’ve never been as “home,” yet I know I’ll never come back here. I can’t.

***

We don’t speak much on the ride to the North Point Compound. I sit in the passenger side of Steve’s truck, clutching my purse and computer bag. I don’t know why I’m shivering. It’s not cold in this small space. It’s actually warm. Yet somehow my Mate senses my discomfort and reaches across the seat to hold my hand. Warmth spreads throughout my body and I release a breath I didn’t realize I was holding.

We drive deep into the heart of the county, through winding roads and side streets I never knew existed. Eventually, the truck pulls onto a pristine paved road nestled between two large trees. It looks like we’re in the middle of nowhere.

The private road is simply named “North Pointe.” After a couple of miles of driving deep into the forest, we come to a large stone wall with an iron gate in the center. Security cameras sit atop the gate and they face in opposite directions. A keypad sits on a post in the center of the private driveway.

Steve enters a code and the gate opens. We drive through a perfectly landscaped gated community where the grass looks so green, I keep thinking it must be fake. Flowers, trees and bushes line the streets in this secret neighborhood and each house looks as though it could appear on the cover of a magazine. They are large and beautiful with a perfectly cut lawns surrounding them. Each home sits on at least one acre of land.

A large park with a playground is on the left of the road, filled with small children playing and smiling parents watching.

“Welcome home,” he says with a smile as he turns down a street called “Alpha Drive.”

“I never knew this was here,” I tell him, “This is so beautiful.”

“Well, it’s mostly natural, but we have so many carpenters, landscapers, gardeners, and designers in our pack that at least the area around each house is professionally landscaped, manicured, etc. The compound is in the center of more than 150 acres of land, and woods surround all sides. Any trees we cut down are used to build our homes. For every tree we remove, we plant at least two along our borders. Nothing is wasted and we try to be as eco-friendly as possible,” he expresses proudly.

My mouth falls open once we drive up to what must be the largest home in the compound. We park front of an impressive three-story log and stone home, with a wide, circular cobblestone driveway. Steve’s Beta Wolf parks next to us and he immediately starts grabbing boxes from the back of the truck.

I hesitate before exiting the vehicle, now feeling nervous again in anticipation of the new life I’m about to lead. Steve must sense my mood, so he walks around the vehicle and opens my door. He holds my hand and leads me down the cobblestone walkway to his house.

Our house.

Before we reach the door, two women exit the home with large smiles on their faces. One has long salt and pepper colored hair. Her blue eyes almost glow as she stares at me with a knowing smile. The other woman possesses light brown hair with a gray streak that highlights the right side of her bob hairdo. Both women wear long skirts with vibrant colors, and long silver necklaces around their necks.

Steve stands by the woman with lighter hair and introduces me.

“Mother, this is my –” he begins, but she interrupts him with a raise of her right hand. She then presses two fingers to her son’s lips and walks toward me. She reaches for my hand and I surrender it without hesitation. I feel it’s the right thing to do.

She turns my palm upward, examining the dark brown lines that branch in multiple directions. She then looks into my eyes and smiles at me; her blue eyes twinkling.

“I’m Evelyn, sweetheart,” she starts, “I’ve been waiting for you for some time now. We’re glad you’re finally here.”

The delightful woman pulls me into a tight hug and I immediately feel welcome in the embrace of this stranger.

Bucky passes us and enters the house, however he is stopped by the hand of the darker-haired woman. She whispers something in his ear. Bucky shakes his head and continues inside.

The woman then turns to me and offers the same genuine smile as Steve’s mother.

“Welcome Home. My name is Sasha Barnes. I am one of the pack elders and mother to James, the Beta Wolf,” she says with an accent I can’t place.

Sasha approaches me, but her expression holds wonder and a bit of confusion.

“It’s very nice to meet you – to meet you both. I am (Y/N),” I announce with a shaky voice.

Sasha reaches for my hand and I give it to her. Rather than turn it over to look at the lines on my palm, she simply strokes the back of my hand, tracing some sort of pattern on my skin before releasing it. A tingling sensation follows her touch. I shiver, but only slightly. She notices.

She steps backward and away from the door to allow Steve and I to go inside.

After the introductions, Steve shows me around the house, which is more like a mansion than a normal log home. There are five bedrooms on the second floor, including the Master Bedroom where Steve, and eventually me, are to sleep.

I gaze at the impressive floor to ceiling windows, rustic furniture, and fireplaces in almost every room.

He leads me to a large bedroom next to the master suite. This room is still quite large and a fire burns in the small hearth of the north wall. I don’t know how my personal items end up in the room so quickly, but I see that several boxes line the walls. Clothing has been placed in the walk-in closet; however, these clothes are new, yet they are all my size. I frown in confusion.

“While I gave you the tour, some of the other pack members brought in your things. My mother did some shopping and bought you a few outfits to wear. If you look in the dresser, you will find more new clothes that you can wear around the house to make you more comfortable. They should all fit you just fine,” he states.

I look at all of the tags. Most of them read size (y/d/s), which will fit me. I know I should feel some type of way at the idea of strangers purchasing clothes for me, but instead I feel loved – cared for like I haven’t since my grandfather died. I offer a shy smile.

“Thank you. Thank all of them for me,” I tell him.

“I figure you may be more comfortable with your own room for now. I want you to settle in as much as possible,” Steve says.

He lifts my chin, his eyes gazing into mine with such devotion, it takes my breath away.

Steve’s arms wrap around my waist and my body instinctively relaxes into his embrace. He kisses the top of my head and gives me an affectionate squeeze. I’ve just met him and he already makes me feel safe and comforted, which is something that I desperately need; especially after the run-in with Michael. 

“(Y/N), Will you please me about the man who attacked you?” Steve whispers in my ear. 

“How did you know what I was thinking?” I ask. 

He shrugs his shoulders. 

“You tensed up a little, then you relaxed. I don’t know. It just made sense that you’d be a little jumpy. Once your body remembered me, you relaxed again,” he explains. 

“I thought you read my mind,” I confess, “Fated mates are able to do that, right?”

“Yes, but it usually takes place after the Bonding Ceremony and then the Claim,” he answers. 

“I understand,” I say, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Steve lifts my chin again, looking me in the eyes and smiling down at me.

“Don’t worry, Angel,” he reassures me, “We’ll be bonded soon enough. Now, will you tell me about that man – Michael?”

A chill runs down my spine and my body freezes at the thought of Michael and our history together. I don’t want to burden Steve with the story, but he deserves to know more about the man that nearly ruined my life and poisoned potential employers against me.

“His name is Michael Frederickson. He used to be my boss,” I explain.

I look up at Steve for an indication as to how much he wants to know. He gives a slight nod, so I continue. 

“It started off like some cheesy television movie. Handsome boss. A new employee that found herself attracted to him. He was smart, charming, outgoing, and polite. He was always respectful. At least he was in the beginning. He was never inappropriate with me or with any of the other women in the office,” I state. “I admit I had a crush on him, but I stayed professional.”

Steve brushes my cheek, encouraging me to keep going.

“One night, when the office was closing, he offered to drive me home because my car was being repaired. I accepted. I had no reason to say ‘No’ to him. Once we got to my apartment, he walked me to my door. I never invited him inside; he just followed me. I didn’t expect him to try and kiss me, but he did. The next thing I knew, I was pinned beneath him on the couch. I thought I would enjoy it, but I didn’t, so I told him ‘No.’ I kept saying it until he finally let go of me. After he did, he called me ugly and said I should be glad that he thought about fucking ‘a fat black girl’ in the first place,” I tell Steve. 

I note the increasing level of rage appearing on his face. He looks as though he wants to kill Michael. I feel the need to hold onto Steve just in case he decides to leave the safety of the compound in order to hunt Michael down again. 

I look up at him and continue my story with a little more caution.

“I reported him to Human Resources the following morning. After several meetings and depositions, he was quietly sanctioned in the office. He had to attend some sensitivity training. They offered me a small settlement, but after that I felt so horrible, that I put in my notice and left the company. I soon realized that Michael had black-balled me from the marketing industry. I can’t find another job and the money they gave me in the settlement will run out soon,” I finish.

“You didn’t deserve what he did to you. No one does; especially not you,” Steve adds. 

“I don’t know why the whole thing makes me feel guilty, when I did nothing wrong, yet I’m being punished for it.”

“You don’t have to worry about Michael any longer, nor will you have to worry about money ever again,” Steve insists, “I’ve got you.”

That should reassure me, but it doesn’t. I still worry about what will happen after all of this.

“Did - Did you kill him?” I ask after several agonizing seconds.

Steve shakes his head.

“No, Angel. We just dumped him in a nearby alley. He pissed his pants after seeing what we were,” he explains.

“You shifted in front of him?” I ask.

A cold shiver runs through my body. I turn toward the doorway and find Bucky standing there.

“No, Little One,” Bucky answers, “At least not all the way. I just showed him my fangs. He probably saw my eyes glow. That was enough to leave him shaking in his expensive shoes.”

“If he tells someone what he saw, no one will believe him. He doesn’t have any cuts or bruises, even though he deserves much more than that for attacking you,” Steve adds.

I nod my head and look around the room although it is hard to look away from my Alpha; the handsome man standing before me claiming that I’m the equivalent to being considered his true love. 

He holds me for several minutes before letting go.

“Why don’t we let you get settled in. You can take shower if you want, and change into something more comfortable.

Steve places a chaste kiss on my cheek and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. I remove my shoes and socks, placing them neatly against the wall closest next to the in-suite bathroom. I pull out a random top and pair of shorts from the dresser, then prepare to take a shower.

I try not to take long; mainly because I have a feeling Steve’s waiting for me. Perhaps it’s also the fact that I can’t wait to see him again. I know this is the “honeymoon phase” of the relationship – when you first meet someone and are so drawn to them that you can’t think of anything else. Still, it somehow feels deeper than that. I feel like I can relax for the first time in a very long time. I’d spent so much time thinking about Michael and fearing for my safety, that I never had time to enjoy much of anything. Yesterday, I felt alone in the world. Today, I found the man that would soon become my family.

Surreal doesn’t seem to cover it.

After several anxious minutes getting myself ready, I finally descend the stairs. I see a fire burning in the hearth. The faint scent of delicious food wafts into my nose. I turn to see that the oven is on and a casserole dish is holding something I’m aching to devour. I didn’t even realize I was hungry, but I find myself walking around the kitchen in search of some oven mitts so I can get something to eat.

I find them on the far end of the large kitchen counter.

As I pick them up, I can sense Steve’s presence behind me. The warmth of him reaches me before he does.

“It needs another 10 minutes,” he says, his voice rumbling behind me and causing my skin to erupt in goosebumps. A part of me wonders if he will always have this effect on me whenever he’s around: always aware, aroused, overheated inside and out.

I turn to face and my mouth immediately waters. He’s wearing a dark blue t-shirt that stretches across his perfectly sculpted chest. His black sweatpants hang low on his hips, leaving very little to the imagination. He notices my appraisal of him and smirks before leaning into me and placing his cheek against mine. I feel his warmth envelop me, only the sensation is much more erotic this time. I feel moisture pool at the apex of my thighs.

My body clearly hasn’t gotten the memo that I haven’t even kissed this man yet. I think I’ll explode when I do.

My body responds to his touch by pressing myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around him, and placing my nose in the crook of his neck. There is no way for me to censor my actions. This is instinct only. I have the urge to sink my teeth into him, leaving a mark that lets everyone who sees it know that this man – this wolf belongs to me. I’m human. I shouldn’t feel this way, but I do. I graze my teeth along his neck, placing a small bite there and I immediately feel guilty for it.

I step out of his arms and place a hand over my mouth.

“Steve, I am so sorry,” I tell him.

His disarming chuckle helps release some of the tension I didn’t realize I was holding in my shoulders.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine,” he says, “Bite me as hard as you like. You won’t hurt me.”

“I don’t know why I did that. I just …. I couldn’t control the urge,” I confess.

Steve kisses my cheek. I lean into his touch. I’m his. My body and my heart have already surrendered themselves to this man.

“We’re mates. The urges will get more intense over time; especially after the Bonding Ceremony and The Claim,” Steve says, soothingly.

I nod, but I still have so many more questions.

“What happens with the ceremony and the claim?” I ask.

Steve leads me over to the couch. He sits down first, then places me on his lap and wraps his arms around my waist as if he’s known me forever. His fingers trace dangerous paths back and forth along my bare thighs. He must know that simple action makes me hotter than the fireplace blazing several feet away.

“The Bonding Ceremony is like any other wedding. It only takes place on a full moon – and that’s a little less than a month from now. The pack surrounds us in a circle and the elders bind our hands together. Then, we commit our lives to one another as mates,” he explains.

I find myself running my fingers along his face. I trace all of his features as if I need to commit them to memory; trying to learn about my future husband before we take our vows. I begin at his forehead, then I trace his eyebrows, his eyes, nose, and finally his lips.

He gives me a warm smile, placing a soft kiss to my fingers. He lifts my chin as if he needs me to hear the next part.

“Then we go upstairs and spend several days making love,” he adds with a smirk.

I bite my lip before I add anything.

“I think we should probably kiss first,” I tease.

“Anytime you’re ready, Angel,” he answers, using the pad of his right thumb to ghost over my lips.

Too nervous to act on my desire just yet, I ask him another question, hoping it will ease some of the sexual tension building between us. I clear my throat and try to tear my eyes from his aqua blue gaze.

“And the claim?” I ask.

Steve’s expression straightens. I get the distinct impression that I won’t like what he’s going to say.

“The claim takes place after the ceremony. Wolves mark their mates with a bite on the neck. It leaves a very dark scar, noticeable to everyone. The scent of the mate is permanently marked on its companion. All other wolves know to stay away. With human mates, however…” Steve hesitated, “It’s different.”

“How different?” I ask him, hoping my tone didn’t reveal the fear I felt.

“A true claiming bite would most likely kill a human, so human mates are tattooed on the neck with the symbol of the pack, and in your case the sign of the alpha,” he finishes.

I consider what he tells me and I somehow feel cheated that, being human, I can’t fully get the experience of truly bonding with my mate.

“I want the claiming bite. I can handle it,” I insist. I need him to know how determined I am.

Steve looks at me with concern.

“It’s too dangerous,” he says.

“It’s my choice, isn’t it?” I ask him.

He nods.

“Then do it!” I demand as kindly as I can.

Steve concedes and I feel the tension in his arms release.  
“Thank you,” I say softly.

“I don't think you should thank me just yet. As strong as I believe you are, you're still human,” Steve warns, “I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe. We have doctors here, but there is no guarantee they will be able to save you. There’s only so much we can do with the methods we use.”

“And after the claim, is that when we’ll be connected telepathically?” I ask.

“It’s more than telepathy. We can read each other’s thoughts, feel each other’s emotions. Our senses are connected, too, especially touch,” he explains.

I nod, his arms still around me. I settle into his embrace, soon finding my head in the crook of his neck while he runs his hand up and down my arm.

“Tell me about you,” I ask Steve.

“Well, as Alpha of this pack, I’m pretty much like the CEO of the all the operations and businesses that go on here. I’m mainly in charge of construction projects, within North Pointe as well as throughout the state. I handle zoning approvals, hiring of staff for contracts – things like that. I make sure everything runs smoothly, but most of all, I ensure that our secret is maintained. Only a select few humans know what we really are and they have sworn a blood oath not to reveal our true nature. North Pointe is considered a private community – a gated subdivision that requires special approval to get into. We have our own private medical facility, but the doctors here are affiliated with the community hospitals as well. I know, it sounds very busy and very boring, but we’ll spend plenty of time together,” he explains. He then rubs the pad of his thumb against my cheek and my eyes automatically close.

Somehow, it feels like our souls are connecting - bonding, even before being officially _bonded_. I want to have that connection right now. I need it.

I run my fingers over his lips and he kisses them individually as he looks into my eyes. I reach for his hand and pull it to my lips, doing the same action - kissing each of his fingers. 

_Kiss Me_, my mind says. At that moment, Steve gives me a small smile, leans forward and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back, hoping I can match his skill, but I doubt if anyone could. With almost too much gentleness, he glides his lips along mine, his tender exploration his warm breath ticking my face and leaving tingles in their wake.

“I have plenty of willpower, but you’re testing it right now,” Steve confesses between kisses.

“Don’t fight it,” I suggest, through raging hormones and pheromones, “I don’t want you to fight it. I want to feel you inside me… I mean…”

“I know what you mean, beautiful,” he begins, “I’m not supposed to do it before we’re married, but a little nibble isn’t forbidden.”

We start kissing again. I’m not sure how it starts, but it doesn’t stop. I feel his hands on my skin. They slip beneath my shirt and find their way to my bare breasts. I lean into him, but it’s not enough, so I stand up just long enough to straddle him. Steve immediately reattaches his hands and lips to me. He’s caressing my breasts while licking and nibbling a path along the column of my throat.

I surrender my neck. A sharp, slightly inhuman tooth pierces my skin. I shudder. I feel a slight trickle of hot blood makes its way down my throat. For a brief moment, I feel my essence transfer to him and his essence to me. The blood my puncture wound is quickly lapped up by his rough tongue.

What feels like a shimmer courses through my body. It is deep and unwavering. In that moment, I _feel_ him. In that moment we belong to one another. I don’t know how long this sensation will last. The true bonding has not taken place, however I am closer to him than I have ever been with anyone else. He’s inside me – my mind. He sees through me. And I am just as much a part of him as he is of me.

This merge might last several minutes, hours, ... maybe even the better part of a day. But while we have this, I want to enjoy it. The next time we do this, it will last forever.

I can’t fight the strangled cry that escapes my throat. I can’t deny my body’s desire as my back arches toward Steve’s chest, and my head falls back. Warm lips. Soft skin. Pebbled nipples rising toward the ceiling fan above us. Finger nails seeking something to grab onto, only finding purchase in flesh. Discarded clothing falls to the floor.

Our kisses turn gloriously messy and it doesn’t matter to either one of us. We’re simply following our instincts - even if it drags us over a cliff in our effort to succumb to them.

I’m at his mercy.

****

**Steve’s POV**

I’m at her mercy.

Hypnotized by her eyes. Drunk off the taste of her skin. Dizzy from the kisses we share.

I wanted her long before I met her. Now that she’s in my arms, I can’t deny myself the pleasure of enjoying all that her luscious body has to offer me. She tries to hide behind baggy clothes, but I discard her shirt almost as quickly as she rids me of mine.

She’s straddling me; all soft, dark brown skin, frizzy hair, soft moans, and full hips.

The only thing I hear is our combined moans and the crackling of the fireplace nearby.

“We should probably go upstairs,” I moan against her kiss-swollen lips.

“We’d end up having sex,” she warns.

I reluctantly pull her away so I can look her in the eyes when I say it:

“For the record: You and I would end up making love. It would also last for several hours; until we’re both too tired to keep going,” I admit, right before drag her back down to me and kiss her again.

_I want you_, her sweet voice sounds in my head.

_I want you, too, (y/n), but we have to wait until the ceremony_, I answer.

My body betrays my thoughts, however, as my hands slide up her thighs and beneath her shorts. It’s primal now. Instinct takes over. Her arousal fills my nostrils. My wolf wants to claim our mate in every way.

Her body responds to my touch, and, fuck, I just can’t stop touching her. Neither of us want to stop. It’s in that moment that I hear a faint shuffling upstairs. A door creaks open and I immediately cover my future bride with my shirt. Her surprised look fades once Bucky appears on the second-floor landing.

She gasps, wrapping the garment around her as I hide her with my chest.

“Sorry guys,” he says, looking embarrassed.

Once she’s fully covered up, I growl at my Beta. His halts his pace and he apologizes again before walking down the rest of the stairs.

“I’ll just head to my room,” (y/n) says, then scurries away like a frightened mouse.

“I’ll be up to tuck you in,” I call after her. She turns briefly to give me a smile before jogging upstairs, past Bucky, and into her room.

I glare at him. Had my eyes been daggers, I would have impaled him.

“Sorry, Steve”, he croaks out.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know what was going on. You heard us,” I offer.

“I did. I also needed to do my job as your second in command.”

“Which is?” I insist, already knowing the answer.

“To stop you from allowing your hormones cloud your judgment,” he tells me.

“How?” I ask.

“You know pack won’t accept her as the Alpha female if you claim her before the Bonding ceremony,” he reminds me.

“I could have stopped!” I lie. He knows it.

“Doubtful!” Bucky snaps back.

I nearly punch through the concrete pillar next to me. I know he’s right. The taste of her lingers on my tongue. Had she offered me her neck again, I would have claimed her; sunk my teeth into her flesh and marked her for all time. But - I’m the Alpha. I don’t have the luxury of giving in to my nature.

So, I’ll wait.

“Fine!” I growl at him, but he understands that my anger is more at my recklessness than his caution.

I start to walk toward the staircase and to (y/n)’s room to say goodnight.

“Will you chaperone?” I ask, knowing deep down that he can’t refuse me.

Bucky nods and we both head upstairs to say goodnight to (y/n). I knock on her door. When she beckons me from the other side, I turn the knob. The door swings open widely, but I don’t cross the threshold.

“You can come in. It is your house,” her soft voice cuts through the sexual tension between us.

“It’s our house, now, and I can’t come inside. I might not leave,” I chuckle.

Her smile is timid, but since I can still hear her thoughts through our temporary connection, I know she wants to tempt fate. To tempt me. Bucky is right. I wouldn’t stop.

She must have read my mind as a twinkle of mischief brightens her dark brown eyes.

“Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning,” I say, “Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

“Good night Bucky,” she says to my Beta.

“Night, Little One,” Bucky answers.

****

**(Y/N) POV**

Hunger stirs me from my new bed. My stomach growls loudly and I force myself to leave the warmth of the pillow top mattress to seek something to eat. I tiptoe downstairs to the kitchen using the flashlight on my phone. I guess I should have checked to see where all the light switches are. I open the door to a very large, very well stocked refrigerator. My eyes land on a small bowl of pineapple chunks and I grab them, setting them on the counter. I find a fork and dig in, letting the juicy flavor fill my mouth.

I place my phone on the counter so the light shines up to the ceiling, casting a glow around me. I feel all alone until a cool breeze wafts into the kitchen. I look up to see a figure standing on the other side of the counter; right in front of the patio door.

The human part of me considers running and screaming, only my heart tells me not to be afraid.

The form steps into the light. Cobalt blue eyes stare back at me through long black hair.

“Bucky?” I inquire into the darkness.

He steps into view.

“Midnight snack? he asks.

“My hunger woke me up.”

“Mine too,” he offers, then he scans me from head to toe as if I’m his next meal. It’s a brief look. Most people wouldn’t catch it, but I’m good at reading people.

His face sobers before he turns to secure the sliding door that leads outside to the patio.

He enters the kitchen and reaches for the switch on the wall; one I didn’t see.

“Don’t!” I beg. My eyes have adjusted to the relative darkness and the bright light will hurt my eyes.

“Sorry,” he says softly as he approaches.

He looks at me, a slight smile playing across his lips. He’s in my personal space before I realize it. The cold sensation I felt in my old apartment returns. I don’t shiver. I don’t shy from it. I can’t move. I’m frozen as he reaches for my chin.

Bucky lifts it, brushing his thumb across the skin and catching the pineapple juice that escapes my lips. He slips the thumb into his mouth and his eyes close for a moment. He says nothing. His expression gives nothing away.

I don’t know why I ask him:

“Did you find something to eat?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he steps forward, his body caging me with my back against the counter. He’s not touching me. Not yet.

Bucky draws in a shaky breath. I see his eyes glow for a moment – just a fraction of a second. He leans into the right side of my neck, his nose brushing against my skin.

Then his mouth barely ghosts over that same spot.

Bucky’s lips are on my ear now.

I hold my breath.

“Get upstairs! Right now! Lock your door! Don’t come out until sunrise,” he demands within his whispered words.

“Why?”

“You know why,” he groans in my ear.

I brush past him, running as quickly as my legs will carry me upstairs.

I lock the door and lean against it, sliding down to the floor.

Sunrise is a very long six hours away.


End file.
